An Old Lover And A New Friend
by Fran Fiction
Summary: Francis leaves Arthur leaving him in a state of depression. A co-worker at the office tries to put the pieces together over cups of coffee and tea when it is clear that they have nothing in common. Love truly is strange.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hetalia Axis Powers' and I make no profit from this story except my own pleasure.

An Old Lover And A New Friend

A man stirred in his bed basking in the mid-morning warmth which glared at him from the window. He smiled through the slow haze feeling the dip in the mattress and the heat that indicated another body lay behind him. He turned sliding his hand up to greet his lover and murmuring intimate greetings. His hand met cool sheets and a smooth mattress.

The reality of the situation woke him from his wanderings and all pleasant thoughts fled. Looking across the dull London skyline and hearing the ever present hum of cars he hunched over the window-sill and felt the cold harsh lines of the brick window-sill digging into dry and lonely palms. The sun was rising now casting its gloom and despondency across the grey city, a heavy sigh colored the room.

The flat, unforgiving downturn of the man's mouth did not vary as he went about his ordered routine in a bleak manner. Walking past letters of flowing scrip and exotic promises he finally settled adjusting the office tie of his suit around his neck, he sat down next to the phone playing his messages and waiting, he ignored his breakfast, until finally he rose leaving the house and went to work.

* * *

You wear the same tie, the same expression everyday, you haven't talked to me yet but ours gazes have met each other before. Did you know that your smile is large and strained but it never reaches your eyes? Did you also know that that suit you're wearing used to fit you but now it hangs off you? No?

You just stand there as your boss shouts at you for being late again, some of his spittle flies onto your cheek but even as he hands you a box of your belongings, dismisses you and turns away you let it stay there as it begins to run down you cheek, looking suspiciously like a tear. It hurts me to see you once stubborn face and defiant brows being ignored, a person so full of life should not look so downcast and full of despair.

As the day wears on people go about their business treading round you, you start to disappear into the surroundings, the plain desks and chairs, no one sees you even though, plain as day, you stand in the middle of the room. You look up at me as I ask you to come with me and have a coffee; we walk out starting to get to know each other. We comment on everything from politics to our favorite places and as we talk about the change of the seasons and the blossom opening on the trees around us you open up to me and we laugh. We walk down the road like old friends holding our take away coffees, you your tea; did you know that after that night you started to stand up a little straighter and for the first time in three weeks the smile reached your eyes? No? Well I'm glad you found my company so distracting.

* * *

I didn't know him when he came up to me; I had seen him around and frankly everything about him had annoyed me, especially that piece of hair that had always stuck up stubbornly, but he helped me carry out my office supplies and took me for tea, even though he insisted on having coffee himself. We talked about many things and then we ended up laughing so hard, I cried. We don't agree on anything-that's definitely a positive thing. He's so loud, unlike you, and everything he does draws people to him, even strangers will smile at his antics. He walked me home and smiled at me as if I was the only person in the world; I knew we would speak again.

That we did Francis; last night he invited me over, I was so nervous but we danced and we drank and all the while I didn't think of you, we did the things I never done before. We had dinner on the balcony of his flat and watched the sunset together and I thought you were supposed to be the romantic? He insisted upon burgers but apart from that I don't think I've ever had so much fun.

All I can remember clearly is the comforting warm light of the fire sparking every time we touched and his hair framing his flushed face as he span around the room, even now his obnoxious laughter bounces round my head. I'm glad I met you Francis but you left me; I think I'm going to live now. It's not painful now.

* * *

A man stirred in his bed slowly waking as he watched the sun rise through the window spreading her light softly into the room He lay on his bed and basked in the mid-morning warmth which embraced his form as it looked in from the window; he smiled lazily through the slow haze.

Casting his senses now further round the room, he felt the tell-tale dip in the mattress and the heat that indicated another body lay behind him. He heard it sigh. He turned around and smiled. His own personal hero smiled back. Arthur felt the happiest he had in a long time.


End file.
